


Protected

by duustbunny



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kirk Whump, evil aliens, more whump than what can possibly fit in a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duustbunny/pseuds/duustbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk will protect each and every person under his command in any way he can. When the Enterprise gets boarded, everyone gets to witness just how far he is willing to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the the STID kink meme. Full prompt at the bottom.
> 
> \--

It was only when Engineering was surrounded by dozens of armed Bahdykians pointing their alien weapons at the crewmembers that Captain Kirk's voice was broadcasted ship wide announcing that the Enterprise had been boarded and, being outnumbered and outmatched, they had no choice but to surrender. Ensign Anna Wendelken didn't know what was going on in the bridge, but the captain sounded so utterly dejected that she felt all hope begin to abandon her. The last part of the announcement, however, was what finished the job.

"All personnel report to the shuttlebay immediately. No exceptions."

Anna watched, in a dream-like state, as some of the Bahdykians replaced astounded crewmembers at the essential stations, while the rest of them confiscated all phasers and directed everyone at gunpoint toward the aft of the ship, leaving Engineering (and presumably all other areas) in the hands of their enemies.

They were ushered to the side of the hangar deck and made to wait while everyone else arrived. The place was crowding rapidly, ranks and disciplines mixing together. Anna noticed they were being arranged around the edges of the deck, facing the empty center, like spectators waiting for the start of a performance.

Hundreds of Bahdykians kept a close watch on all of them, but no one tried anything. They had their orders to surrender.

Anna looked around; everyone was wearing the same expression, reflecting the painful knowledge that their beloved ship had been captured and, worse, that their captors obviously did not need them to man the vessel so they were now no more than a nuisance.

None of them spoke at all. The room was filled only with the sounds of the Bahdykians' alien words, unrecognized by the universal translators, and the soft thrumming of steps as more and more crewmembers arrived.

It was almost an hour after people stopped arriving that the alpha shift bridge crew walked in, escorted by twice as many Bahdykians. Commander Spock was nowhere in sight.

"Crew of former Captain Kirk," one of their captors shouted in a language barely recognizable as Standard, catching everyone's attention as he moved to the center of the deck. He appeared to be the leader of the boarding party, presumably the captain of one or all the Bahdykian ships currently surrounding the Enterprise. "You chose a weak leader, you are weak."

It was a testimony to how scared they all were that, despite the wave of murmured disagreement, no one actually stepped up to dispute that statement in their captor's face. Anna felt a pang of guilt at that.

The Bahdykian leader shouted an order in his native language and Captain Kirk was brought forward to stand next to him. People gasped, a woman shouted something (probably Dr Marcus, if the rumors about her and the captain were true), but the captain did not waver, his face the very picture of stoicism.

"Drrasht Kirk," the leader said, "you admit your weakness?"

"You will pay for this."

"You not admit your weakness to your crew. You will show it."

Before anyone had time to react, the alien struck Kirk in the face with his bare hand. There was a collective flinch as the captain tumbled back a few steps, cradling his jaw.

"Drrasht." The word was clearly intended to be insulting. "You are weak. You command weak crew."

"My crew is not--"

A second blow interrupted him, and this time the captain fell to the shuttlebay floor.

The Bahdykian then approached the crowd and pulled a crewman forward by his uniform shirt, apparently at random. Anna panicked. It could have been her. She did not know the crewman's name, but she had seen him a couple of times in sickbay, working closely with Doctor McCoy.

"Who are you?" the Bahdykian asked.

The frightened man sneaked a look at the captain, who nodded, standing up.

"Lieutenant Alexander Clarkson, Medical."

"You will show you are weak."

" _No_!" the captain interjected. Everything went quiet. "No. I-- _I_ am weak. I will show it."

The alien made a horrible, distorted face --maybe a smile-- as he turned around. "You show in his place?"

"Yes." There was not a second of hesitation.

The lieutenant shook his head, eyes impossibly wide, but he didn't say anything.

Anna watched in horror as the Bahdykian approached Kirk, his intentions plain. It was three hard blows in quick succession this time, no time in between them for the captain to fall, but the last one sent him flying several feet across the deck. It took him a few seconds to stand back up. Once he did he moved back to the center, as if he was prepared to keep going. Anna wondered how close he and this lieutenant were; perhaps even friends?

But the Bahdykian pushed the lieutenant back into the crowd and dragged someone else forward. Anna froze. She knew this man very well. After all, their friendship went back almost six years.

"Who are you?"

"En-ensign Phil Martin. Engineering."

"Drrasht Kirk, this man is weak. He will show, or you will show."

Anna knew for a fact that Phil wasn't remotely close to the captain, but she didn't even have time to worry before Kirk replied, "I will."

This time she closed her eyes, but she could not block out the noise. There was an awful cracking sound and, for the first time, the captain cried out. Her eyes opened of their own accord. Kirk was on his feet, slightly bent over and cradling his left arm in a way that suggested he couldn't move it anymore.

The Bahdykian turned to the crew again, pulling forward Dr McCoy. Anna flinched. This was not good at all.

"Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, Medical," the doctor said before the alien even asked. "And I will sho--"

The alien struck him with just enough force to leave a red mark on his face, but not to throw him off his feet. Then he turned around and looked at Kirk.

Kirk stood up straight, not letting go of his arm. "I will."

Then the alien walked up to him and, without any warning (as if they didn't all know what was about to happen anyway), he kicked Kirk squarely on the chest. The captain fell on his back with the force of the hit. Doctor McCoy, of course, tried to reach for him, but another one of their captors stopped him. Then things got out of control so quickly Anna could barely understand what was going on.

The Bahdykian leader began stomping on Kirk's body, hard, and the doctor shouted at him at the top of his lungs as he tried to break free, then the other alien started hitting the doctor, and some of the crew tried to advance and stop them but in a second hundreds of Bahdykians came out of nowhere and started pointing their weapons at everyone, then firing, and Anna didn't know if people where getting shot or what, everyone was screaming, it was complete chaos-- suddenly everyone just shut up and moved back, inexplicably. When the center of the deck cleared, Anna saw the reason. The Bahdykian leader was holding the captain upright by his uniform and pressing a weapon against his head. He was saying something in his native language, obviously a threat.

And that was it. In less than 5 seconds their captors had everything under their control again. At least it didn't look like anyone had been shot.

Anna took in the captain's state. He couldn't stand by himself. One of his ankles was bending at an odd angle, the knee of the other leg buckling. There was blood all over his face and shirt, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Anna wished with all her heart that they would stop; she didn't think any human could stand more than what Kirk had already taken.

But wishes got you nowhere. The alien let go of Kirk and before he had even hit the floor another crewman was brought forward. _Shit_ , how many more rounds of this? How much longer till they got their chance to fight back?

"Who are you?"

"Ensign Hendorff." The man spit it out like it was venom, not even bothering with a first name. Anna didn't really know him, but she was pretty sure he was the man everyone called 'cupcake'. Apparently, the captain had given him that nickname during a bar fight or something like that, then it stuck, and Cupcake hated the captain's guts for it. It was probably mutual.

"Hendorrrffff," the alien echoed, struggling with the name. "Drrasht Kirk will show for you?"

Silence was absolute. Kirk was curled on the floor, his face hidden from view.

The alien made that horrible expression again, like a distorted smile. Hendorff paled, but stood straighter.

And it was then that Anna heard it. A low, rasping sound that had been present since Hendorff has been dragged forward but only now became recognizable as a human voice.

"I will. I will. I-- I will..."

A collective murmur broke the stillness of the moment. Doctor McCoy began shouting again, and again he was hit; Anna didn't think Kirk registered that, he was struggling hard to get up. Hendorff was just standing there, like in shock.

The Bahdykian leader was furious. He decided to take it out on Kirk, brutally, and things started getting out of control again. The noise levels in the room rose, general movement increased, the aliens got jumpy and were raising their weapons at the crowd. Then the sound of a phaser cut through the air and Anna saw the Bahdykian leader fall. Everyone went so still that it felt he was falling in slow motion.

Movement and sound resumed in a wave like an atomic fusion reaction. All crewmembers were tackling and fighting the intruders with their bare hands, having had their phasers taken away. The Bahdykians were evidently attempting to shoot, but nothing came out of their weapons. The shuttlebay became a battleground. Anna teamed up with a man in a navigation uniform she hadn't even seen before and managed to take out two enemies before a phaser somehow made its way into her hand.

After that, it was only seconds before the Bahdykians surrendered. The shuttlebay was already half empty, with only part of the crew remaining. The Bahdykians were all either standing against the space doors or lying immobile on the floor, either dead or passed out, Anna didn't know and didn't care. More of them were being brought in, escorted at phaser point by security personnel.

Someone tapped on Anna's shoulder and she turned around to see Lieutenant Connor.

"Ensign Wendelken, please report back to Engineering. That deck has been secured and Mr Skeates requested your help cleaning up the mess these bastards made."

"Yes, sir. Do you know what happened?"

"I've little information at this moment, Ensign, but apparently Commander Spock managed to sneak out and contact other Federation ships in the quadrant, then he programmed some kind of signal that deactivated the firing mechanism in the Bahdykian weapons. The Excalibur and the Lexington arrived a while ago and they've overpowered all the enemy ships. That's all I know."

Connor walked away and left Anna standing there, bewildered, struggling to wrap her mind around all that information. But there was no time for that, she was needed in Engineering.

'Cleaning up', as the lieutenant had called it, turned out to be mostly reconfiguration and reprogramming. The Bahdykians hadn't done any permanent damage, probably wanting to keep the Enterprise for themselves. The USS Lexington took the prisoners and captured ships to drop them off at the nearest Starbase. By gamma shift, the Enterprise was back on her previous course. No casualties were recorded among the crew, but there were twenty six people in sickbay with minor injuries resulting from the battle, and one in critical condition: the captain.

Never before had the crew run the ship so perfectly in synch, not even during their worst battles. Everyone was making an effort to give two hundred percent, working double shifts to speed up reparations and leave everything in perfect working order. Commander Spock even broadcasted a kind of thank you over the comm system, or what passed for a thank you for Vulcans. Then he proceeded to "convey Doctor McCoy's request that no more crew members volunteer to assist in sickbay even if you possess medical training, sickbay personnel is sufficient at this time to guarantee the proper care of the captain".

The rumor mill was also working double shifts, keeping up with Kirk's condition. He was apparently recovering well and was already trying to escape sickbay, much to McCoy's irritation.

When Phil told her that he, Clarkson, and Cupcake had been given permission to visit the captain in sickbay, Anna asked him if he could please give him a thank you note for her. Then she proceeded to spread the word around and ended up collecting over four hundred notes for Phil to take to the captain.

Phil later confided to her that the captain had cried when he saw all the notes they had collected for him. Literally cried. Anna didn't spread the word on that.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at the STID kink meme: http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=1863700#t1863700
> 
> _"Someone or something attacks Jim in manner in which causes him severe pain. Maybe they've heard of the great Cpt. Kirk and want to cut him down or make an example out of him. After their initial attack they offer Jim a reprieve by pulling aside a random member of his crew. They will inflict the pain on the crew member if Jim cannot recite their name and rank...or he can choose to have the crew member inflicted with the pain and give himself a reprieve._
> 
> _He takes the hit every time. Eventually it puts him down and each time he slowly gets to his feet for the next._
> 
> _I would like for the crew to somehow be witness to this. Jim is obviously hurting and in shock but doesn't know how to stay down._
> 
> _Bonus if Cupcake is randomly chosen and Jim takes the hit for him without hesitation._
> 
> _How it ends is all up to anon._
> 
> _I basically want the crew to be humbled by what their captain would do for them. The bridge crew know this...but what about the lowest ranking of the Enterprise?"_


End file.
